greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Alte Wunden
Alte Wunden 'ist die achtzehnte Episode der 3. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt * Meredith hat den ersten Arbeitstag seit der Katastrophe und dem Tode ihrer Mutter. Sie begegnet Eileen und willigt in ein Dinner mit ihrem Vater ein * Dereks ehemalige Kollegin kommt nach Seattle, um erneut ihren Tumor, der immer wieder nachwächst, operieren zu lassen. Sie beschließt, dass die nächste die letzte OP sein soll. * Ein potentieller neuer Chefarztkandidat kommt ans SGH, um sich einen Eindruck zu verschaffen. Es ist Collin Marlow, ein sehr bekannter Chirurg, unter anderem auch Cristinas Ex-Prof und Ex-Freund. * George findet heraus, dass Callie reich ist. Als er es gegenüber Meredith erwähnt, erzählt sie es Izzie. George mahnt sie, dass sie bloß die Klappe halten solle. * Izzie hält Georges Ehe für schwachsinnig, muss aber lernen, loszulassen. Passend dazu behandelt sie einen ehemaligen Vietnam-Soldaten, dem nach sehr langer Zeit nun eine Kugel herausoperiert wird, wodurch er hofft zu erfahren, ob die Feinde oder seine eigenen Leute damals auf ihn geschossen haben. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Isaiah Washington als Dr. Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Elizabeth Reaser als Jane Doe * Jeff Perry als Thatcher Grey * Roger Rees als Dr. Colin Marlow * James Gammon als Mr. Scofield * Mare Winningham als Eileen Grey * Shohreh Aghdashloo als Dr. Helen Crawford Co-Stars * Rob Narita als Anästhesist Musik *'Come To Me 'von ''Koop *'''Girlshapedlovedrug von Gomez *'Hi' von Psapp *'Land of No Return' von Wild Sweet Orange *'Move You '''von ''Anya Marina Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Scars and Souvenirs bezieht sich auf einen Song von Max Stalling. Trivia * Fehler: Als Izzie aus der Dusche kommt und in Merediths Zimmer geht, sieht man an ihrem Rücken das Etikett von einem Kleidungsstück, das sie unter dem Handtuch trägt. Momente * Izzie und George schlafen miteinander. Intro Menschen haben an den überraschendsten Stellen Narben. Sie sind so etwas wie geheime Straßenkarten ihrer persönlichen Geschichte, ein Diagramm alter Verletzungen. Die meisten Wunden heilen und es bleibt nichts weiter als eine Narbe zurück, manche heilen jedoch nicht. Manche Verletzungen tragen wir ständig mit uns herum. Auch wenn sie schon lange her sind, halten die Schmerzen an. Outro Was ist schlimmer: Die neuen Wunden, die so schmerzhaft sind oder die alten, die vor Jahren schon verheilen sollten? Vielleicht haben uns unsere alten Wunden etwas zu erzählen. Sie erinnern uns, wie wir damals waren und was wir überstanden haben. Sie lehren uns, was wir in der Zukunft vermeiden sollten, zumindest hätten wir das gern. Aber leider ist das nicht so, oder? Es gibt Dinge, die müssen wir einfach immer wieder durchmachen, immer und immer wieder. Zitate *Izzie: Alex ist dabei, hier einzuziehen? In dieses Haus!? *Meredith: Er zieht in das Zimmer von George. *Izzie: Wieso? *Derek: Eben haben wir noch geschlafen. *Izzie: Ja, und ich bin nackt im Badezimmer und Alex steht vor mir. Demnächst komm ich aus der Dusche und sehe wie er auf die Klobrille pinkelt. *Derek: Und jetzt sind wir wach! *Izzie: Warum wohnt er nicht da, wo er vorher gewohnt hat? *Meredith: Ich weiß nicht, wo er vorher gewohnt hat. *Izzie: Wahrscheinlich in 'nem Puff. Das geht nicht, dass er direkt neben mir wohnt. Das ist komisch. *Meredith: Menschen sind das was zählt. Alex gehört zu unserer Gruppe. Wir müssen ihm die Hand reichen. *Izzie: Menschen sind das was zählt? Du magst keine Menschen. Geht's um deine Mutter? *Meredith: Nein, ich hatte 'ne Nahtoderfahrung. Ich war tot. Und jetzt bin ich's nicht. Also möcht ich die Chance nutzen, die ich bekommen habe, um positiver zu sein. Menschen sind das was zählt. Malen wie das Farbenspiel des Windes. *Izzie: Oh, okay. Verrückt geworden. *Meredith: Ich lebe! *Izzie: Sehr schön. *Izzie: Er ist im Zimmer von George und wenn Georges hirnverbrannte Ehe den Bach runter geht, wird er wieder einziehen wollen, aber das ist dann unmöglich. Sein Leben wird ein Trümmerfeld sein. Er wird bemerken, dass dein Dad tot ist und, dass er wie 'n Vollidiot 'ne Frau geheiratet hat, die er nicht wirklich liebt und, dass er keine Wohnung hat. Das willst du so? *Meredith: Ja, genau. Das will ich so. *Alex: Ahh, du hast Klamotten gefunden. *Izzie: Schnauze! *George: Wie geht's dir? *Meredith: Okay, alle mal herhören. Ich sag das einmal: Mir geht's gut. Sie ist eingeäschert. Ich hab 'ne schöne Urne für sie. Die hängt hinten in meinem Kleiderschrank. Noch weitere Fragen über meine tote Mutter oder können wir an die Arbeit gehen? *Izzie zu Meredith: Was machst du heute Abend? Ich will nämlich nicht zu Hause allein mit Alex rumsitzen, das wär irgendwie komisch und seltsam. Ich weiß nicht, sagt er nun was zu mir oder sagt er nichts zu mir? Das ist so 'ne peinliche Situation. *''Meredith sieht Eileen und versteckt sich in der Abstellkammer'' *Izzie: Ich fänd's besser, es wär uns in der Gruppe peinlich. Ich will nicht einfach nur dastehen und ihn anglotzen. Meredith??? *Cristina: Ist Montgomery hier irgendwo? *Izzie: Nein. Hey!!! Was machst du heute Abend? Komm doch vorbei. Wir hatten nie wirklich 'ne Chance uns kennenzulernen. Wär vielleicht lustig. *''Cristina sieht Collin Marlow und versteckt sich ebenfalls in der Abstellkammer'' *Izzie: Meredith hatte die brillante Idee, dass Alex bei uns einzieht. Er hat immer noch was für mich übrig. Was soll das denn??? *Meredith: Das ist mein Geheimversteck. Mein Vater ist da draußen. Geh woanders hin. *Cristina: Ich brauch diesen Schrank aber! *Meredith: Collin Marlow? *Cristina: Ja, er war mein Prof. Wir haben uns gekannt. *Meredith: Er hat dich angetatscht. Ich will hoffen, dass ihr euch kennt. *Eileen: Ist da jemand reingegangen? *Marlow: In der Tat. Jemand versteckt sich vor mir. *Eileen: Jemand versteckt sich auch vor mir. *Meredith: Du warst die Studentin, haa? Die mit dem Professor ins Bett geht. In meinem Jahrgang gab's auch eine. Sie hat aber nur den Radiologen abgekriegt. Niemand hatte den Kardio-Gott. *Cristina: Ja, ja, ja. Ich bin super und du: Versteck dich auf'm Klo! *Meredith: Meine Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Vater haben 'ne sehr lange Vorgeschichte. Du und der Kardio-Gott dagegen, habt viel aufzuholen. *Cristina: Ich hab keine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung mit dem Kardio-Gott. *Marlow: Ihr wisst, dass wir euch hören können. Klar und deutlich *Cristina: ''(hat den Abstellraum verlassen) ''Oh, hi. *Marlow: Hi! 3x18 1.jpg 3x18 2.jpg 3x18 3.jpg 3x18 4.jpg 3x18 5.jpg 3x18 6.jpg 3x18 6.jpg 3x18 7.jpg 3x18 9.jpg 3x18 10.jpg en:Scars and Souvenirs Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3 Episode